Kiff Summers (ITF)
Kiff is a member of the Ohio Gas Station Group, along with Sullivan, Mitchell, Emily and Fuad. Character Kiff is less confident than Fuad. He often looks indecisive and torn. Post-Apocalypse Kiff began living at a gas station with Sullivan, Mitchell, Emily and Fuad at some point. Into The Fray: Season Two State Of Decay On night 963, Kiff held Vince, Wyatt, Becca and Annie at gunpoint. He led them into his base where their group decided on their fate. His decision was influenced by Emily and Sullivans' so he decided to let Vince's group in. The next morning Kiff talks with Wyatt and Sully. They are interrupted by Becca and Mitchell who tell them that Vince and Fuad are aiming weapons at each other. Wyatt, Sully, Kiff, Emily, Becca, Mitchell and Annie all run into the woods to see what is going on but they run into walkers on the way. Mitchell ditches the group and they have to fight their way through. Cloak And Dagger Kiff fights his way out of the herd with the rest of the group. The group recover while Sully searches for Mitchell. The group goes inside the convenience store and sees it is a mess. Sully blames it on Fuad and the two get in an argument, where Sully crosses the line and blames the death of Fuad's family on the man. Vince, Becca, Emily, Mitchell and Annie calm Sully down after the fight while Kiff and Wyatt talk to Fuad. Vince suggests that seeing as Sully's group can no longer stay at the gas station they should come to Fort Recovery with Becca, Wyatt, Annie and himself. Annie's sleeping is interrupted the night before they leave. Fuad leaves some paper on a table and leaves, stealing the truck. Sully punches some glass and damages his fist in rage, causing Emily to ask Annie for help. The morning after the group spots a school bus on the road which crashed at the inception of the apocalypse. They briefly look inside but the sight is horrible, prompting them to move on. They find the truck but it's out of gas and Fuad has not left the keys behind. They decide to leave the vehicle as it has no use, to Wyatt's dismay. The group stops to rest in a park and Vince goes searching for supplies, bumping into a man named Bennett. After a cautious start, the duo talk. Bennett gives Vince some supplies and Vince invites him to join the group. Bennett informs the group that Fort Recovery is no more and they opt to continue on in search of Fuad. Annie and Em talk briefly and Sully tells the former that she reminds him of someone who used to be in his group. Vince tells the group that he has spotted a person or a walker which he believes to be Fuad. Wyatt, Vince and Sully check it out. Sully advances on the figure and says it's fine, but Fuad grabs him around the neck and holds him at gunpoint. After some confusion Vince works out Fuad was bitten and that he doesn't want to die. Vince tells him he can put him out of his misery as it's his only option and Fuad agrees, only refrain from giving Vince the gun. Instead, he thanks the group for giving him courage and he kills himself. Later Bennett sets up a fire in a nearby warehouse and the group rests. Sully, Vince and Wyatt discuss Fuad's death and Annie shows them a piece of paper. Wyatt doesn't read it and gives it to Vince, who works out that it is a note Fuad left before dying. It tells them that he was bitten before he left, prompting him to steal the truck in an effort to distance himself from the group before he turned. In the morning three strangers named Silas, Hector and Sonja ride horses towards Vince and his group, swiftly taking out the walkers in the area. When they are safe, Silas proposes that the group comes to his settlement, Sanctum. Sully, Mitchell, Emily and Kiff agree immediately, but Bennett refuses and goes his own way. After giving the idea a lot of thought, Vince, Becca, Annie and Wyatt also agree to go on their own terms. No Way Out Kiff heads to Sanctum with Vince, Wyatt, Becca, Annie, Sully, Emily and Mitchell under the guidance of Silas. He is later assigned work in the stockroom with Emily. During his induction meeting with Sanctum's leader, Director Adelaide Shaw, Kiff is drugged and extracted to the hospital sector of Sanctum. He wakes up, however, and manages to attempt an escape with Vince, Annie, Wyatt, Becca, and Emily. They are caught by Shaw and the other Sanctum members who restrain Emily. Becca tells Kiff to make sure Annie escapes. Kiff attempts and succeeds, but is executed by Silas briefly after, much to Emily's distress. Death Killed by * Silas (Directly Caused) * Himself (Indirectly Caused) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Kiff has killed: *''Numerous counts of walkers.'' Relationships Fuad It appears that Fuad and Kiff are on good terms as they work together to capture Vince's group. Sullivan Kiff and Sullivan do not argue, insinuating that they have a good relationship. Mitchell Kiff is not too keen on Mitchell but doesn't hold anything in particular against him. Emily Kiff and Emily are family and seem to have a good relationship. Vince Kiff is unsure of what to do with Vince, but later accepts him quite easily. Becca Kiff is unsure of what to do with Becca. When Vince's group is kept around Kiff warms to Becca but notably mistook her name for "Becky". Wyatt Kiff is unsure of what to do with Wyatt, but once Wyatt joins his group the two become good friends. Annie Kiff is unsure of what to do with Annie to begin with but later grows to like her. Appearances Into The Fray: Season Two *State Of Decay *Cloak And Dagger * No Way Out Trivia *Kiff is the second member of the Ohio Gas Station group to appear. * Kiff's surname was confirmed to be "Summers" on the 28th December 2014. References